Which One?-A MeromeMashley FF
by Sushilover8
Summary: This is a fanfiction with Ashley x Jerome x Mitch


**So I was asked to do a Merome fanfiction...and a Mashley one...so I combined them!**

**I was also asked to do SetoSolace, but I dont watch either of them so I dont know how they act! Im sorry Celestia! D:**

**Now lets get started with the story...SHALL WE?! **

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Mitch!" I hear as I look around. I drag my suitcase to a smiling Jerome, Adam, and Ashley.

"Welcome to Barcelona!" Ashley says and I smile. We were on a trip to Barcelona, and Ryan would join us soon.

"Lets go!" Adam says as we walk through the crowds to the taxi.

We arrive at our hotel and I flop on the bed. I was sharing a room with Ashley, since I knew her more than Adam or Jerome. They were sharing a room together, and we would meet Ryan in Munich.

"I call bed!" Ashley says as she flops next to me and sigh. I had the couch. I went to it and flopped on it. It was actually quite comfy.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

**(Ashley's POV)**

I unpacked my clothes, as Mitch continued to sleep. He was so cute when he slept. Hell. He was always cute.

I hear a knock on my door and I throw my shirt on the bed. I walk to the door and open it.

"Mitch asleep?" Jerome asks me as he looks into the room. I nod and he smiles.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asks me and I nod as I close the door and we walk down the hallway.

"I kinda need to tell you something..." He says and I nod. He leans in and kisses me and pushes me against the wall. I dont resist, I dont know why.

I hear a cough as I look away from Jerome. A woman stands there as she goes into her room. Jerome pulls away and I blush.

"I just needed to see..." He says as he walks off. I have feelings for Mitch and Jerome...

**(Jerome's POV)**

I have feelings for Mitch and Ashley...what do I do?

I never knew I was bisexual. Im not attracted to any other guys, only Mitch...because he is no nice and cute. If only he felt the same way.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I hang my clothes in the closet when Ashley comes in and smiles. She was so cute...

She brushes her hair out of the way. It wasnt poofy today, just normal and wavy. I always liked her normal hair, but she says she looks better with poof.

"Hey Mitch...I need to talk to you..." She says and I smile as I hang my jacket in the closet. She stays silent and I turn around to face her.

She pushes herself into me and kisses me. I dont resist, and I kiss back. I run my hand through her normal hair and cup her face into my hands.

But what about Jerome?

I pull away and she just looks down in embarrassment.

"Its not you...I like someone else too..." I say and she shrugs.

"Its okay...I get it..." She says as she walks out the door, most likely going for a walk.

I sigh as I grab my phone and go to Adam and Jerome's room, next door. I walk in and see Jerome and Ashley making out on the couch.

"Mitch..." Jerome says as he pushes Ashley off of him.

"I like Ashley...so can I have your approval?" Jerome asks me and I nod. I feel my eyes start to burn. Both of the people I love, go with each other.

I felt like I was just being left alone in the ground, like a corpse, while everyone above me walks around with smiles.

"But I love you..." I say and Jerome just looks confused.

"Who?" He asks me and I look down.

"Both of you. I love both of you..." I say and Ashley gets up.

"I love both of you too... She says and Jerome nods. I smile.

"I thought I was going to be left alone in the dirt..." I say and Jerome shakes his head.

"I would never to that buddy..." Jerome says as he kisses me on the cheek.

"Do you guys wanna go somewhere?" I ask them and they nod. I grab Ashley and Jerome's hand and we walk off down the hallway, and outside.

"Where is Adam?" I ask and Jerome shrugs.

"Went to some pizza place or something..." Ashley says and I smile as we walk into a bar. Me and Jerome were 19, and old enough to drink here. Ashley was only 17, almost 18, so she could drink soon.

I ordered two beers and a Sprite for Ashley. We got our drinks and gulped down.

**(Jerome's POV)**

I walked with Mitch and Ashley back to the hotel, well stumbled. Me and Mitch were drunk, and Ashley had a bit to drink, but not a lot. I flopped on Ashley's bed and so does Mitch and Ashley.

"Im sleepy..." Mitch says as he cuddles his pillow.

"Me too..." Ashley says as she turns off the light. "Goodnight."

I kiss Mitch and Ashley and I cuddle close with Ashley, as Mitch cuddles me.

This was the best trip ever.

**No smut in this story, sorry if you wanted it. I can have smut if you want, but just ask me!**

**What ship should I do next? It doesnt have to be Minecraft YouTubers, just saying. It can be Pewds, Smosh, Dan, Connor, anyone!**

**I could even do you and your YouTuber crush! Or reader x character :D**

**Sushi out!**


End file.
